


Holiday Cheer

by the_most_beautiful_broom



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_most_beautiful_broom/pseuds/the_most_beautiful_broom
Summary: For the prompt "Write a kiss...as a lie."





	Holiday Cheer

“And who is this?”

The redhead asks it sweetly enough, her face stretched in a perfect smile, but Clarke feels the ice underneath it, and she steps closer to Bellamy, who’s mind is whirling now that he’s run into his ex with a rock the size of malta on her ring finger at a company Christmas party.

“I’m his girlfriend,” Clarke says easily, matching the plastic smile with one of her own. Cotillion had its perks, and learning how to lie through her teeth at the drop of a hat was one of them.

To his credit, Bellamy plays the part perfectly, his arm automatically going around her when she slips a hand around his waist. Clarke tries not to think of how perfectly she fits into his side, or the fact that when she stands this close, she can feel the heat of his body, and the rise and fall of his chest. The redhead’s eyes narrow as she looks between the two of them, her head cocking to the side.

“Oh!” she says silkenly, “I didn’t know you were, em, seeing anyone, Bellamy.”

She turns back to Bellamy and Clarke squeezes his side helpfully. He shrugs, casually, a simple motion that–Clarke notes with amusement–draws the other girl’s eye to his chest and arms. “Luckily for me, it’s not just anyone I’m seeing,” he says easily, and when he looks down at her, Clarke can almost believe it’s real fondness on his face. Like they’re more than best friends, like he really does think he’s lucky, like she’s more than just anybody. He squeezes her shoulder, drawing her closer to him, and beams back at the redhead. “Maybe you passed your good fortune on to me,” he says, nodding at the ring.

Clarke wants to laugh at how outrageous he’s being, but at the same time, she doesn’t want to do anything that will pull her out of this moment: in Bellamy’s arms, smiling up at him, being seen with him. It’s pretty much a Christmas miracle.

Something in the redhead’s eyes shifts, and a look like wistfulness passes over her. In a moment, it’s gone, and her smile is bright and sparkling again.

“Well then,” she says cheerily, “Far be it from me to stand in the way of holiday cheer, right?”

Clarke blinks in confusion, relieved to see that Bellamy looks thrown as well, before realization dawns on them at once. Sure enough…a sprig of mistletoe is dangling above their heads.

And Clarke knows she should talk her way out of it, laugh about it and let Bellamy make peace with this girl but it’s Christmas, and the whole night has been something out of a dream anyways, so she doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t try to convince herself to do anything other than indulge herself.

She smiles up at Bellamy, looking an endearing combination of panicked and hopeful, rises on her toes and wraps her hands around the curls at the base of his neck. Something flashes in his eyes and flutters in her stomach, and Clarke bites her lip as she leans upward, pulling him down to her.

Their lips meet in the middle, and he tastes like the eggnog she’s been telling him to ease up on, and at first it’s shy and hesitant but then his hands realize they can touch her and they’re on her waist. He pulls her to him, and she feels him smiling against her mouth, and thank god someone starts cheering, because she’s completely forgotten they have an audience. She pulls back slightly to look at him; his eyes are closed and he’s leaning into her, like he’s chasing after her without even realizing it, and her heart absolutely melts as his eyes flutter open.

“Ho, ho, ho,” she whispers, before settling back down on her heels, and turning with a mock bow to the rest of the party, telling herself it’s just the thrill of the charade that has her heart racing and her cheeks flushed.


End file.
